tippyfandomcom-20200216-history
Tippy Chapters
Prologue Frisk is now a teenager. He stumbles upon a butterscotch-cinnamon pie. "I haven't thought about this in years!" he says. Frisk grabs his paperclip, and heads back to the Underground. He follows a path, and ends up to Toriel's warm comfortable house. Toriel immediately recognizes him, and says "My child! You've grown up since the last time I saw you." Frisk responds "Yes! I know you are still single, so here's something you might enjoy." Frisk flicks a paperclip at Toriel. "What is this for?" Toriel questions. Immediately, the paperclip comes to life. The paperclip says "Hi! You are beautiful! My name is Clippy! What is yours?" "My name is Toriel." "That's a very beautiful name. I love you." Toriel Was surprised that Clippy confessed so soon. She didn't know what to say. Frisk had previously warned Clippy about subtlety, so she was rather concerned. Clippy heard a familiar voice in the distance, calling his name. It was Bonzi Buddy, Clippy's best friend. "What are you doing here?" He asked. "You're not gonna leave me behind, are you?" "Why would you admit it so quick?" Toriel questioned. "Because your beauty is too much to hide." Clippy flirted. Frisk shook his head at this. "So you're just going to ignore me like this?!" Bonzi shouted in a fit of rage. "Your girlfriend of 2 minutes is more important than your friend of 20 years?!" "It's ok, Bonzi. You already have a friend better than me. Peedy." Bonzi was starting to sob. "I thought what we had was special!" "WHAT! That is outrageous! I will now install Malware onto on this fanfic!" Bonzi shouted "Thats breaking the forth wall" said the Lorax "I DONT CARE! WAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA" Bonzi Buddy shouted "Well, prepare for the blue screen of..."-the lorax said Frisk immediately punched out Bonz- difficulties Frisk tried to console Bonzi. He explained that friends are lost as you get older, and grow mature. He also explained that Clippy wasn't that good of a friend. Toriel wondered "Wait... if he isn't that good of a friend, will he be that good of a BOYFRIEND?!" Toriel locked eyes with Clippy. Clippy looked at her like the PuppyMonkeyBaby looked at the guy in that terrible Mountain Dew commercial. Toriel leaned in for a kiss. But before they made contact, there was a familiar song that grew louder. Sans burst through the already broken fourth wall. "HOW DARE YOU TAKE MY DATE" Sans shouted OOC because every fanfiction needs a jealous person. Frisk consoled Sans, explaining difficulties Frisk immediately punched out Sans, dodging his attacks. Toriel delivered the final blow, saying "You never cared about me until now!" "I never knew humans could make these wrid stories about purple gorillas and love" said Grox "You said, kid" said NXT 2.0 "Why are we in this story?" Said Grox "Dunna, but I think we're the gods of the universe or something." Said NXT 2.0 "Wait, I have a idea!" Said Grox "Wut" NXT 2.0 "Let's abduct that dumb paperclip!" "Good idea!" Chapter 1: Grox Attacks Chapter 2: The Great Marriage Category:Tippy Category:Mixing Category:LFF Category:FanFiction Category:Chapters